


Colour-Ize

by Kaysa



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Domestic, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaysa/pseuds/Kaysa
Summary: Mikey's bad brain days suck, but Gerard makes them easier.
Relationships: Gerard Way/Mikey Way
Kudos: 14





	Colour-Ize

**Author's Note:**

> Because someone needs to take care of this boy.
> 
> I keep having more ideas than I can possibly write, but I found this nearly complete (at least) three month old work and decided to finish it. I tried something new!

When Mikey has a bad brain day, they always end up on the couch sooner or later. They don't have a set program, but they wind up following their own kind of schedule anyway.

Mikey is always even more silent on those days. He barely talks, and neither does Gerard. The silence is nice, though. Gerard doesn't love the circumstances under which it happens, but he can appreciate it nonetheless. He likes that there are days when no one expects him to talk, when looks and gestures and knowing each other inside and out are enough.

Gerard used to wish these days wouldn't happen at all, but he's learned to acknowledge that they're just part of Mikey's life. They're not really good or bad, they just are. He does his best to be there for Mikey when they happen and he thinks their routine is pretty refined these days, but he's still glad when it's over and he wakes up to Mikey smiling at him the next day.

On bad brain days, Mikey wakes up unhappy. He's always able to tell what's up as soon as he wakes up. Gerard can see it in his expression and mentally goes through all the adjustments they're going to have to make to their plans for the day.

They both have their own routines, but as soon as Gerard finds Mikey on the couch, he joins him. Mikey is curled into a tight ball, his knees pressed up against his chest, facing the back of the couch. It makes him look small and fans Gerard's protective instincts more than anything else ever does. He grabs the fluffy blanket and then lies back behind Mikey, spooning him. That way, Mikey is safe from every side, protected by the sofa, the blanket, and most importantly, Gerard.

Gerard can feel the tension in Mikey's body. He drapes one arm over him and rests his hand on his shoulder. He presses his lips to the back of Mikey's neck for a few seconds in a single gentle kiss, then gets comfy with a cushion under his head and closes his eyes.

Lying on the couch like this always makes him sleepy, even if he knows that Mikey never sleeps at this point. Mikey has never told him what goes through his head on these days and Gerard never asked. They're close, but there are still things they don't tell each other. It's okay, though. Gerard knows he's doing the best he can for Mikey.

One time, after they'd gone to bed on a bad brain day, Gerard had asked if there was more he could do and Mikey had told him that he was already helping so much. In the dark of the night, he'd quietly told him how he tried to concentrate on his senses when they were lying on the couch and how he always tried to find Gerard with them. How he could feel Gerard's warmth against his back, his chest expanding with slow, deep breaths. How he could hear him breathe and the little sleep noises he made, quiet snuffling and unintelligible muttering when he was dreaming. How he looked behind himself to see Gerard curled around him protectively, his hand on his shoulder, holding him carefully. He hadn't mentioned the kisses he always pressed to Gerard's knuckles then, reverent and thankful, but he knew Gerard could feel them.

When Gerard wakes up again, Mikey's body has lost its tension, as if Gerard's warmth melted all the wound up, stiff and painful parts of him.

This is when things change. Mikey gets less withdrawn and starts wanting more of Gerard's comforting touches. It's not like they weren't physically close before, but now he needs more. Where he was closed off and wanted to be left alone before, he can allow himself to be vulnerable now. This is also the part where Mikey lets his exhaustion take over and often falls asleep.

Mikey turns around in Gerard's arms to check in on him. When he sees him awake, his eyes soften and he presses a kiss to his lips. Gerard kisses back and softly asks, "Yeah?"

Mikey gives a little nod and they rearrange themselves. Gerard sits up with his back against the backrest and Mikey crawls into his lap, straddling his thighs. He throws his arms around Gerard's neck and buries his face between his neck and shoulder. Gerard embraces him and holds him close.

It's not like Gerard _likes_ these days, but if he had to pick a favorite part, it would be this. He has Mikey in his arms, not afraid to be open and unguarded for a while. There's nothing they need to do except _be_. They take the time to be close, both physically and emotionally.

He strokes Mikey's back and kisses his head, feeling him fall asleep in his arms, his breaths becoming deep and slow and relaxed. Gerard feels proud because he can give this to Mikey, can make him feel so safe.

Sometimes, Mikey will drool against Gerard's skin and Gerard has never told him this, but it's the most tender thing he can imagine.

If the weather permits and Mikey is up for it, they often go for a walk afterward. They hold hands and visit the park down the road. It's not big, but they have pretty flowers, and surrounding yourself with pretty things is one of the best antidotes to shitty feelings there is. The fresh air helps too.

When they come back, Gerard fixes both of them hot cocoa, a treat on bad days. They go to bed early, spooning again, but this time Mikey is relaxed and calm. Gerard wraps his arm around him from behind, kisses his neck, and whispers that he loves him. Tomorrow will be another day.


End file.
